


Nice Assets

by novilunar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novilunar/pseuds/novilunar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol helps Jongin work out some kinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Assets

  
Switching roommates had been a very good idea in Chanyeol’s opinion. While he likes hanging out with Baekhyun there is also the downside of Baekhyun’s strange sleeping noises that makes it hard for Chanyeol to fall asleep comfortably, and he has looked forward to getting to share a room with Jongin instead.  
  
He’s had a soft spot for the dancer for a long time, finding himself watching the way his body moves when he executes those practiced moves that seems to come so naturally and fluidly to him while Chanyeol struggles with just getting the basics down. Lately he’s even found himself distracted when he tries to monitor himself after a performance, realizing that he’s been watching Jongin instead and he tells himself that it’s just so that he can improve his own dancing, that it has nothing to do with the lean lines of Jongin’s body or the way he’s styled in clothes that are tight in just the right places.  
  
Unlike Baekhyun, Jongin is usually so exhausted from performances and practice that he falls asleep as soon as his body hits the mattress and sleeps soundly and quietly throughout the night. This night however, seems to be the exception.  
  
Chanyeol had gone to bed first, turned the lights off and waited to drift into sleep, but the combination of coffee and Red Bull after practice was apparently a bad choice as he finds himself completely unable to fall asleep even hours later, long after Jongin has gone to bed himself.  
  
The dorm is quiet, the only sounds Chanyeol can hear coming from the other side of the room. Jongin has been complaining about muscle aches recently and Chanyeol figures he’s probably having a hard time finding a comfortable position, judging from the sounds of the bed creaking. He’s just about to offer to go get some pain pills when he hears Jongin let out a hitched moan.  
  
Chanyeol stiffens in his bed, wondering if he imagined it, but a few seconds later there is another soft sigh and Chanyeol knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help but shift silently so that he can look over at Jongin’s bed.  
  
The light from the street lamps outside filters through the curtains and illuminates the room just enough to make it possible for Chanyeol to see Jongin with his hands under the covers and head thrown back against the pillows. There’s a movement under the fabric and Chanyeol wonders for a second why Jongin’s legs are so spread, until Jongin raises his knees slightly more as his arm moves, releasing another small sigh and Chanyeol pieces it together.  
  
Jongin is fingering himself.  
  
The sudden realization sends a rush of heat to his cock and if Chanyeol thought Baekhyun’s sounds were hard to fall asleep to, they were nothing compared to this. Jongin’s sounds of pleasure are barely audible, muffled in the back of his throat and far enough in between that Chanyeol finds himself actively listening for them, trying to ignore his hardening cock and the fact that he shouldn’t be listening to his bandmate masturbating. Chanyeol can’t help it though, the sounds are addictive and he wants to hear more of them, wants to be able to see the look on Jongin’s face as his hands move under the covers.  
  
Jongin’s breathing increases until it hits a peak, his body tensing as he turns his head in an attempt to muffle his moan into the soft pillow when he comes. Chanyeol panics, closes his eyes in an attempt to feign sleep so that Jongin doesn’t catch him staring. It’s even harder to try to fall asleep now though, especially with how achingly hard his cock is, and it’s not until Jongin leaves the room to clean himself up that Chanyeol can breathe properly again.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Chanyeol finds it really hard to act like normal around Jongin after having heard those noises coming from his mouth. His predicament is not at all helped by the stylist noonas who decide that Jongin should wear tight jeans and a tucked in button-up shirt to their next fan meeting, making Jongin show off the thighs and ass that Chanyeol is having a very hard time tearing his eyes away from.  
  
Jongin doesn’t catch him staring, thankfully, but Baekhyun does judging by the wide grin and wiggling eyebrows that Chanyeol pointedly ignores. Gritting his teeth, Chanyeol puts all of his effort into looking at anything that isn’t Jongin bowing to the fans. He briefly considers asking Baekhyun if he can switch back the sleeping arrangements, but then he figures he’ll probably never hear the end of it from Baekhyun.  
  
As it is he’ll just have to deal with the fact that he seems to wake up with an erection far more often than not lately, hurrying out of the room to grab the shower before Jongin wakes up where he jacks himself off until he comes to the mental image of Jongin with his fingers deep inside of himself.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Practice had been hard on all of them, but the wince Jongin lets out as he falls forward on his bed tells Chanyeol that it had been especially hard on his already strained muscles. The white towel around his waist stands in stark contrast to Jongin’s tan skin as he lies sprawled out after his shower and as Chanyeol’s eyes follow the lines of his back muscles he thinks that surely there is something he can do to help.  
  
He goes to the bathroom, searches through the disorganized shelves until he founds what he’s looking for. Jongin is still lying face down on his bed when Chanyeol returns with the bottle, looking up slightly over his shoulder before letting his head drop back to the bed.  
  
“What’s that?” Jongin asks.  
  
“Massage oil,” Chanyeol replies, climbing onto the bed and straddling Jongin. “I’m giving you a massage.”  
  
Jongin doesn’t reply, but he doesn’t tell Chanyeol to get off either so Chanyeol figures he’s good for now. He pours a bit of the massage oil onto his hands, setting the bottle aside before spreading it over his palms, warming it up.  
  
He starts at Jongin’s neck, pushes his fingers strongly against the muscles in an attempt to release the tension. The oil makes it a smooth glide against the soft skin and Chanyeol does his best to make Jongin relax. The resistance of his muscles shows that Jongin is far too tense for his own good, and he lets out a low noise of pain as Chanyeol presses down against one of the knots.  
  
Jongin’s shoulders are just as stiff and Chanyeol takes his time making sure to not miss any part as he moves down to his back, kneading out knots as he goes. Jongin gives a hum of appreciation when Chanyeol pushes his hands along the muscles on either side of his spine and Chanyeol falters momentarily at the sound. He’s just doing this because he wants to be a good hyung to Jongin, he tells himself. He definitely doesn’t have any ulterior motives.  
  
After some time Chanyeol’s hands have reached low enough that his thumbs are pressing into the dimples on the small of Jongin’s back, brushing against the hem of the towel. He doesn’t feel quite ready to stop yet, the feeling of having Jongin under his hands too nice to give up, and he moves down to straddle Jongin’s legs instead.  
  
Jongin’s thighs are just as tense, Chanyeol discovers as he runs his hands along them, making the skin shine from the oil on his palms. He keeps massaging, starting from just above the back of Jongin’s knee and moving upwards. Chanyeol’s own pulse increases the higher his hands reach until he lets them rest just below Jongin’s ass, slightly under the edge of the towel. His thumbs push against the inside of Jongin’s thighs and he can hear Jongin’s breath hitch when he moves them dangerously high.  
  
Jongin’s face is buried between his arm and his pillow, but there’s a red blush rising on the back of his neck, ears a soft shade of pink. He still isn’t saying anything, isn’t protesting Chanyeol’s hands on his body and Chanyeol hesitates only for a few seconds before reaching up and dragging away the towel, leaving Jongin bare on the bed.  
  
Ignoring the strain of his own cock against his briefs, Chanyeol moves his hands up onto the swell of Jongin’s ass. It’s firm beneath his fingers and Chanyeol can’t get enough of it, squeezing it in his hands before running his palms flat over the surface of it. His hands are still slick and oily, and Chanyeol lets his thumb drag down the cleft until it catches on Jongin’s rim. There’s only the smallest bit of resistance when he pushes the tip of it inside and Jongin lets out a small moan into the pillow.  
  
“C-Chanyeol━”  
  
Jongin sounds breathless and Chanyeol makes a low noise in the back of his throat. He pushes his thumb in deeper and revels in the way it makes Jongin quiver slightly beneath him. He hadn’t meant for it to get this far and he knows someone can walk in on them at any moment, but he can’t bring himself to care about that when he has Jongin beneath him, hips canting up against Chanyeol’s hand.  
  
Grabbing the bottle of oil with his free hand, he lets the liquid trickle down the cleft of Jongin’s ass until it reaches his hole where Chanyeol spreads it with his thumb. Once it's slick enough he puts the bottle back, replacing his thumb with an index finger and pushing in deep as Jongin muffles another sound into the pillow. It’s the same kind of sound he made that night Chanyeol heard him and it makes Chanyeol strangely satisfied that he can get the same reaction out of Jongin.  
  
Spreading Jongin’s ass with a hand on one cheek, Chanyeol pulls his finger out slightly before adding his middle finger as well, pushing inside of him until Jongin jolts slightly. Jongin's knuckles are turning white from how hard he's clutching the sheets and Chanyeol pushes down against that spot again, massaging it until Jongin is panting into the pillow and pushing back for more.  
  
Jongin looks so good like this, skin glistening from the oil and his pink hole stretched around Chanyeol’s fingers as his chest heaves from his gasping breaths. He can feel Jongin constricting around his fingers as he moves them inside of him, keeping constant pressure on his prostate.  
  
It's tight trying to fit another finger, but Chanyeol strokes Jongin across his back with his free hand to relax him, over his ass and down to his hip where he rubs circles into the skin as he pumps three of his fingers into Jongin. The tight heat makes him wonder how good it would feel if it was his cock instead of his fingers and the thought makes his briefs feel even more constricting than before.  
  
Jongin's whole body suddenly tenses and he clenches down hard on Chanyeol's fingers, back arching as he keeps his face still buried in the pillow that muffles the loud moan of his orgasm. His hips jerk as Chanyeol fingers him through the aftershocks before pulling out and wiping his oily fingers on Jongin's discarded towel.  
  
Jongin finally relaxes and he sinks limply down onto the bed. Chanyeol however is still strung up and he has to push a hand against the crotch of his sweatpants in an attempt to relieve his aching erection. It’s at that moment that Jongin looks over his shoulder, face flushed and eyes half-lidded as they travel down Chanyeol’s body to the hand between his legs.  
  
Jongin is silent for a second before looking up at Chanyeol. “Come on me.”  
  
“What?” Chanyeol asks, pulse speeding up at Jongin’s words. He can’t have heard him right.  
  
“Don’t make me say it again.” Jongin hides his face in the crook of his arm again, but he raises his hips slightly towards Chanyeol who stops trying to hold back.  
  
He pushes his sweatpants and briefs down to mid-thigh before grabbing his cock, moaning as he fists himself hard and quick. He can’t help but let his free hand reach down and squeeze Jongin’s ass, and it doesn’t take long until he feels his orgasm approaching. He comes with a low groan, jerking himself through it as he watches his come paint white stripes across Jongin’s ass and the back of his thighs.  
  
He gives himself a few seconds to catch his breath before he cleans Jongin up with the towel, dragging it across his sensitive skin. He drops it on the floor when he’s done, lets himself lie down on the bed where Jongin shifts to make room, chest still heaving.  
  
“You should give massages more often,” Jongin says, voice still half-muffled by the pillow. Chanyeol grins and thinks that maybe this room arrangement will work out after all.  



End file.
